


In Pursuit of Happiness

by reddragon7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Male Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddragon7/pseuds/reddragon7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes home after a week away to find his lover of six month Severus Snape in bed with Lucius Malfoy.</p>
<p>But is all what it seems?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In Pursuit of Happiness 

Harry did not know what to expect when he finally came home after a week away. Hoping to find Severus waiting for him naked and in their bed, that wicked gleam in his eyes.

The lounge area when he stepped through the floo was in complete disarray, not like Severus at all to leave a mess like this. Clothes strewn everywhere, his teaching robes normally hung precisely, flung on the back of Harry’s chair. Two coffee mugs upended on the table their contents spilling into a puddle on the rug.  
Another cloak, well made, expensive, flung haphazardly over the small writing desk in the corner. Shoes in different places as if they had been kicked off hurriedly. Trousers pooled on the floor a shirt hanging from a doorknob. Harry stood surveying the mess his heart throbbing painfully, wanting to follow the trail that led out of the lounge and to the bedroom door but afraid of what he would find the other side.  
Knowing what he would find the other side.  
He began to mechanically pick up the trail of discarded clothes folding and pairing as he went. He got to the trail end and stood quietly, listening outside the closed door.  
Not knowing he had done it, the door was opening slowly inch by inch until it was enough for him to see the dark head of his lover of six months lying next to the white blonde of the man he had hated more than Voldermort.

They did not stir as Harry stood there taking in the scene before him, unable to make a sound.  
He backed out of the room closing the door silently behind him his vision now blurred by the tears streaming from his eyes.  
Making his way to the fire he picked up his bag and taking the pot of floo powder from the shelf took one last look at the place he had been truly happy and throwing the powder into to the flames called out “THE BURROW” and stepped in leaving his hope and heart behind.

At the sound of the floo Lucius Malfoy sat up and smiled looking down at Severus.  
“Round one to me I think,” he said slipping out of the bed.

§HP§HP§HP§

Molly Weasley had just sat down when Harry stumbled through the floo.  
Seeing the distress he was in nearly broke her heart. He fell into her arms and cried. Having raised enough children to know when to ask questions and when to keep quiet she held the sobbing man in her arms until he was ready to talk.

Charlie hearing the noise came in from the next room but Molly just waved him away.  
After half an hour Harry’s tears subsided, he lifted his head and with a shuddering sob said,

“I should have listened everyone said that it wouldn’t work that he was not right for me. But I was too pig headed as usual.”

“Harry sweetheart what did he do he hasn’t hit you or anything has he?” Molly asked tentatively knowing that Charlie and Ron are in the other room listening.

“Oh god no Molly he would never…how.. No it’s nothing like that. It’s just I am obviously not enough or good enough for him.”

“Harry your not really making much sense.”

“I’ve been away Molly for a week, only a week, he knew I was coming home to day, so is that why he did it? Did he want to end it but couldn’t tell me?” Harry’s green eyes filled with tears again.

“Harry honey will you tell me what he did?” Molly asked softly speaking as one would to a child.

“Why with him Molly, why did it have to be him? Does he hate me that much that he would cheat on me with him?”

“Harry I really do not understand, you are telling me that Severus is cheating on you, how do you know?”

“I found them in my bed, oh not actually fucking,” Molly winced, “just sleeping but in Severus’s and my bed. How could he Molly with LUCIUS FUCKING MALFOY of all people, how could he?”

But Harry could not continue and the floodgates opened again. 

Ron and Charlie came in from the other room and this time Molly didn’t send them out. Harry looked up as they came in.

“Harry mate Ron said how about you come back with me to my place?”

Harry shook his head and looked at Molly.

“Do you mind if I stay here for a bit just till I get my head together and decide what to do?”

“Of course Harry love, you can stay as long as you like.”

“And Molly if for some reason he should come looking for me, don’t tell him where I am please. At the moment I really don’t want to listen to any lies or excuses.”

“What ever you want Harry, but you know you will have to see him some time.” Molly replied.

Yeah but not just yet ok, if you don’t mind I think I might go and have a lie down I’m knackered” Harry said getting up “Ron’s old room ok?”

They watch as he climbed the stairs.

Waiting until he was out of earshot Ron started.

“ I am going to kill the both of them, I am going to hex the bollocks off them, and they are going to wish they were never born. What the fuck is Snape playing at?”

“Ronald I know your upset but there is no need for that language” Molly reprimanded her youngest son.  
“But I quite agree with you if I had that man here now I would, I would…oh I am so angry I don’t know what I would do.” 

“I don’t know, Charlie’s calming voice broke through something is not right here, I just don’t believe after every thing Snape went through to get Harry he would throw it away, and with Lucius Malfoy. No something is off.”

Ron shrugged, “once a greasy git always a greasy git he had better stay away from me that’s all.”

“Right now Harry just needs our support that is all and we just need to let him find his own way.” Molly said but I think I should just pop up and make sure he is ok.”

But before she could the floo flared and out walked Severus Snape.

Molly looked at him with absolute loathing. 

It took all of Charlie’s strength to hold back his brother thanking every deity he knew that Ron’s wand was out of his reach.

Taking in the scene Severus stepped back not quite sure why his entrance had caused such a reaction in the three people. He knew he still had some ways to go with Harry’s surrogate family but he had begun to believe that he was more accepted.

He held his hands up. “What the hell all I came here for was to see if any of you had seen Harry?” 

“Get out you bastard,” Ron yelled struggling against his brother.

“Why what have I done?”

“You and pretty boy Malfoy.” Charlie said.

Severus’s face was blank “I really have no inclination about what you are talking about Charlie, Malfoy just dropped by to….”

With a sweep of his robes Severus turned and went back through the floo.

§§HP§§HP§§HP§

Lucius Malfoy was sitting behind his desk when Severus came into the room; an agitated house elf close on his heals. 

“Sorry Master sir” the little creature squeaked, “he is not letting me announce him like you tells me to.” 

Malfoy waves his hand in dismissal.

“Twice in one day Severus to what do I owe this plea….?”  
But the rest of the blondes’ words are cut off as Severus has him up against the wall his hand around his throat, his wand against his prick.

“What did you do Malfoy?” Severus snarled at the sneering man, “tell me you bastard or I will hex your balls right off.”

Fathomless black eyes bore into steel blue.

“I have no idea what you mean” the blonde haired wizard choked out.

Severus released him. 

Has something happened Severus?

“I know it was you, you bastard. You just could not leave well alone could you? Get it into your head LUCIUS Severus spat the name with as much venom as he could, I am not interested in you or your sick little games, I want to be with Harry and the sooner you get that into your twisted little mind the better for all. Now stay the hell away from me.”

Severus swept out of the room leaving a smug Malfoy in his wake.

“You will be back he said to the empty room, this is my game, my rules and I intend to win.”


	2. Chapter 2

“He was here wasn’t he?” Harry asked as Ron came into the room they had always shared. 

“Yeah mate but he’s gone now.” 

Harry pulled himself off the bed.

“I can’t stay here he’ll be back, he knows this is the one place I would come if I needed a place to hide. I can’t put your mum and dad through any more. I’ll leave go to Grimauld or something stay there. I can lock the floo stop him coming in that way, and then maybe…. Oh god Ron what did I do wrong? I thought we were happy everything was fine when I left; I spoke to him every night he told me he missed me, why did he lie? Why couldn’t he just tell me he didn’t want to be with me any more why did he have to sleep with Malfoy?” 

“Harry you're not going anywhere he won’t come back now.” Ron had sat down on Harry’s bed.

“Go on say it.” Harry said 

“What?” Ron asked 

“I told you so.” Harry replied.

“I would never do that to you mate. I agree I was not happy in the beginning when you first got with him, but he seemed to make you happy."

“Yeah well I’m not the one who chased him am I he pursued me, and maybe if I listened to everyone I would not be feeling like this now.”

Harry sat back down on the bed “I need to get away Ron. I need time to think.”

“Where will you go?” asked Ron.

“Home.”

“What do you mean, Grimmauld Place?”

“No Godric’s Hollow.”

“But the house is destroyed.” 

“I have had it rebuilt.”

“When?” 

Harry choked back a sob. “I’ve had people working on it since before I got with Severus. It was something I needed to do and it is nearly ready now, it just needs decorating and seeing as I won't be going back to Hogwarts now I can do that.”

“What do you mean your giving up your job?” Ron was aghast he knew how much going back to Hogwarts meant to Harry.

“I cant be in the same place as him Ron, and it’s not as if it is one of the main subjects its only flying, so I am sure McGonagall will be able to replace me easily enough. No I think it will be best for all if I just disappear for a few months let the dust settle.” 

Ron took his best friend in his arms and held him.

§HP§HP§HP§HP§

When Severus returned from Malfoy Manor he was ready to commit murder.  
He poured himself a large glass of whiskey and threw himself down on his chair.  
Sitting there looking into the fire he began to think back over the last months.

It had come as quite a shock to Severus when the feelings he had for Harry had developed into something more than that of friendship. He has no intentions of divulging to the then seventeen-year-old wizard just what those feelings were. They had been thrown together in the last year of the war after Severus had finally been outed as a spy. He felt his days were numbered and knew it would be cruel to say anything, besides he had no idea at the time of Harry’s sexual preferences.

That was until he stumbled upon Harry and the ex Gryffindor team captain, Oliver Wood one night, after one of the last Quidditch games Harry had played.

Buoyed by the fact that Harry was obviously gay but pissed that he was kissing someone else, Severus nearly gave his own feelings away that night by hexing Wood into oblivion. 

Then came the fight, the end of Lord Voldemort and what was nearly the end of Harry.

He stood against him alone, grief stricken that he had taken Fred Weasley and Remus Lupin. Voldemort had taken them right down in front of him and laughed.

He then turned on what he had once believed to be his most loyal Death Eater, Severus. But Harry had had enough, enough grief and loss and he stood there and called on a power deep within himself and it seemed with nothing more than a flick of his wrist Voldemort was gone his soul destroyed his body nothing but a shell.

The remaining Death eaters fell to the ground cowered at a show of such immense force, wondering if there stood before them an even greater Dark Wizard.

Severus unable to take in the fact that he had survived, watched as Harry walked away leaving the destruction behind him. He watched as he stumbled slightly, and as he fell to his knees. And then Severus realised that there was something wrong as Harry fell onto his side and did not get up. He ran to him and with out any thought picked him up and ran. 

Complete silence followed him as he made his way through the castle everyone was either in the Great Hall or out in the grounds.  
He picked his way through the debris Harry hanging limply in his arms his breathing shallow.

Severus prayed that day like he had never prayed before. Harry had used Merlin knows what energy and power to defeat Voldemort and now his life hung in the balance.

He made a decision then sitting along side him in the hospital wing waiting to see which way he would go. If he lived, he would pursue him, he wanted to be with him for the rest of his days, there was no reason now no more holding back.  
And if Harry decided that he did not want to be with him then he would just carry on with his life as best he could and watch him from afar.

Harry was unconscious for a week and Severus never left his side. Others came and went. Ron and Hermione stayed. Ron was grieving for his lost brother but proud of his sacrifice.  
The three sat and talked for the first time, really talked and Severus told them of his feelings towards Harry. Hermione took it well, Ron not so.

“Your too old for him,” was all he said.

He knew that would be the feeling of most people.

When Harry finally woke up there was no lasting damage, only he had no recollection of what occurred.  
Severus spent more time with him talking him through Voldemorts’ final moments. They tried to understand what Harry had done to end the Dark Lord but the answer evaded them. He held him whilst he cried about the loss of Fred and his last link with his parents, Remus. 

When Harry had left the hospital Severus was there to talk him in to going to the Weasleys. 

“You need your family and they need you.” Severus told him.

He didn’t see him for a week when he left the hospital giving him time to adjust.

When he finally called to see how he was he was pleased by the response he received, not only from Harry but also from the rest of the family.

They spent time together quietly, just talking; Severus determined to take things as slowly as Harry needed.

The others looking on watching every move he made, making sure he did not cause any more hurt to the already damaged boy.

They went to funerals and memorials together, and the trials of the surviving Death Eaters. People were beginning to link their names together and yet they had never been out on a date, never discussed their feelings.

Severus decided after about four months to ask Harry out on a date, all the funerals were done. The memorials had been held for the people whose bodies were never found and the trials were finished.

His heart in his mouth he had asked.  
“Come for a drink with me Harry, just you and me and maybe dinner later.” 

Pleased when Harry had agreed. 

They had gone out and had a good night; Harry was a funny, caring person. And Severus’s feelings were growing stronger.

They spent as much time as possible together.  
Harry was happy when McGonagall offered him a place on the staff at Hogwarts when the school reopened. 

Severus remembered the first time he had kissed Harry, they had decided to walk around the dark lake, the repairs on the castle were going well and they had gone to take a look. Both were hopeful that the school would be open in time for a new start after Christmas. Taking hold of Harry’s hand they had strolled around the lake talking about inconsequential things, laughing together about some of the things Harry had actually got up to in school. The sun was setting and the sky was streaked with slashes of red and gold its reflection shimmering in the water. A blackbird was singing its evening song. They stopped walking looking at the beautiful scene mapped out before them.

Severus pulled Harry into a tight embrace and leaned in and with the gentlest of touches, kissed his lips. Tentatively at first Harry kissed back, his lips soft. Severus had run his tongue across Harry’s bottom, lip his mouth opening allowing access. Harry was now pressing closer to Severus moaning into the kiss, his arms snaking around his neck. Severus’s hands wound through Harry’s hair pulling him closer. He could feel a deep throbbing in his groin. 

Not wanting to push the situation further, Severus ended the kiss before it got too heated. Harry stepped back a look of rejection in his eyes.  
“Don’t you want me?” He had asked.

“Oh God,” moaned Severus, “more than anything, “but I am not rushing you Harry I want you to be perfectly sure that you want me.”

Harry smiled and pulled himself back into Severus’s arms his head tucked under his chin. “Thank you,” he had mumbled into his chest. “I need to be sure too.”

They had carried on for a couple of months, just kisses and holding each other, their relationship building slowly.

They sat one night Severus holding him in his arms, Harry upset because he felt the Weasley’s, whom he looked upon as his family were not as supportive as he would have hoped.

“They are only concerned for you Harry,” Severus has said after Harry had finished his rant, “think about it, I was a bastard to you in school and I’m nearly twice your age. They will come around when they see just how much you mean to me.”

It took time to convince people that Severus was sincere and he truly wanted to be with Harry.

And then Malfoy, Lucius fucking Malfoy had to interfere. How that bastard managed to stay out of Azkaban again was beyond reason.

Making sly remarks and insinuations to Harry and Severus. Trying to play one off against the other.

Yes he and Lucius had a past but that was just it, past. He wanted nothing more to do with that man and his sick games and had told him. 

He needed to find out what Malfoy had done, why Harry had not come home.

 

The floo activating interrupted Severus and Minerva McGonagall stepped out.

Seeing Severus sprawled in his chair a half drunk bottle of whisky by his side.  
Concern hit her at once knowing that Severus rarely drank, his upbringing with an alcoholic father had steered him away from that road.

“Severus are you alright?” she asked.

“Obviously not," his answer slurred.

“What’s happened?”

“Don’t tell me the venerable Molly Weasley has not already been in touch and told you all about the big bad bat of the dungeon.”

“She has been in contact, yes but I’m concerned about you, what in Merlin’s name has happened?”

“MALFOY that’s what Severus spat out, trying to stand I think I’ll go and pay that blonde arsehole another visit and make good my promise”

“Severus you really are not making any sense and I don’t think you should be going anywhere do you?”

Severus was swaying he really was no good when it came to whisky.

“How about I get you a sobriety potion?” And not waiting for an answer she summoned the potion and handed it to him.

The effect was instant.

Severus sat back in his chair Minerva sat opposite in Harry’s.

“How about I get you some coffee?” she asked.

“Coffee, that’s it there was something in the coffee, that bastard I am going to eviscerate him he is going to wish that Voldemort is still alive by the time I have finished with him.”

“RIGHT SEVERUS SNAPE, SIT YOUR ARSE DOWN AND TELL ME WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON.” Minerva shouted at him.

“Malfoy came to see me today on some pretext about the next Ministry ball. I made coffee. The next thing I remember is waking up on the couch.  
Harry was late coming home so I went to the Burrow to see if he was there, and I get accused of sleeping with Malfoy.

He’s left me Minnie, he said realization suddenly hitting him, “he always said that the one thing that he would not stand is infidelity, I’ve done nothing and I’ve lost him.”

He sat back down in his chair his head in his hands Minerva placed a hand on his knee.

“I need to see him Minnie I have to tell him…. I have never told him, I took it for granted that he knew, in every little thing I did and said I thought he knew but I never actually told him.”

“You are rambling Severus, told him what?”

“I never told him I Loved him, and now I don’t think I will get the chance.”


	3. Chapter 3

Five days had passed since Harry has walked in on Severus and Malfoy. And he was a mess. 

Severus had tried on numerous occasions to contact him but Harry refused. 

“I may have been able to forgive him eventually if it had been someone else,” he had told Hermione when she had come over to see him, “but not Malfoy.”

Minerva McGonagall had come to see him she refused to take his resignation.

“I don’t want you to make any hasty decisions Harry.” She told him. “I know you believe that Severus has done this terrible thing but I have listened to his side of the story as well and you must give him a chance to explain.”

“There is nothing to explain.” Harry had replied. “I walked in they were in my bed, together. My eyesight may be crap Minerva but I know what I saw.”

“Well your job is there for you whenever you are ready to start.” she persevered 

Later that day Harry had made the decision to move to Godrics Hollow he needed to get away and start to pick his life up. 

§HP§HP§HP§HP§

Three weeks passed since Harry had left and Severus was a mess he had tried to see him at the Burrow, but the Weasleys’ were having none of it. He had sent numerous letters via his owl but they had all come back unopened.  
Minerva had told him that Harry had given up his position in the school, so any hope of waiting till he returned to teach was gone.

He was sitting in his chair, unshaven, unwashed, his eyes red rimmed from lack of sleep, just staring unseeingly into the fire.   
He did not even flinch when Draco Malfoy stepped out.

“Dear God uncle Sev what’s happened?” Draco asked as he took in the state his godfather was in. 

“Is Harry ok, where is he?”

“He’s gone, Severus croaked out, “he’s left me and it’s all your fathers fault.”

Draco sat in the chair opposite, “what’s he done?”

§HP§HP§HP§HP§

Lucius looked up from the papers he was looking through when Draco stormed into the room.

“Well, well the wanderer returns about time too, run out of money have you or bored with fucking your way…oomph” Lucius’s tirade was cut off when Draco’s fist made contact with his nose.

“What’s wrong with you, you sick bastard are you stupid or what? It’s only because of Harry you are still walking free and this is how you repay him. You owe him.” 

“I owe him nothing,” Lucius spat I did not ask for his help. “And he has something that is mine I want it back.”

“When will you get it into your head father, Severus does not want you he never wanted you he only wants to be with Harry.”

“Yes well I put pay to that didn’t I, I split them up I ended them and when Severus realizes that Harry is not good enough for him he will come for me.” 

There was a slightly manic look in Lucius’s eyes. 

“Severus is never coming for you father, but when Harry realizes that Uncle Sev is innocent that he was set up he is going to come for you and I only hope I am around to see it.”

A worried look crossed Lucius’s face 

“Didn’t think of that did you daddy dearest, pissing off the most powerful wizard in the world you do remember what he did to Voldemort don’t you?” 

“Don’t say his name.”

“Why? He’s dead he won’t be coming back this time Harry made sure of it. Just remember that.”

“Why are you so worried about the boy wonder all of a sudden hoping to get a piece of arse yourself? I would have thought you would be grateful to me for getting Severus out of the way.” 

“You really are a sick bastard, now what exactly did you do?”

“And why should I tell you?” 

“It might just save your life because if Harry doesn’t come after you there is the rest of his family to think of as well and you should know better than to piss off a redhead.”

“I’ll take my chances, I intend to be with Severus and as they say all is fair in love and war.”

Knowing that he was not going to get anywhere with his father he prepared to leave.

“Well you can’t say you were not warned. I will be collecting the rest of my belongings within the next few days.”

Lucius looked at his son and saw only contempt on his face.

“As you wish, but you do realize that if you walk away from me, from your home, you will walk away from your inheritance you will have nothing you will be nothing.”

“We’ll see.” Draco answered with a smirk. "I will try and come for my things when you are out. I suppose our paths are going to cross and I will acknowledge you but that is as far as it goes until you do the decent thing, but then I might as well wait until hell freezes over because that is one thing you are unable to do. Goodbye father have a good life.”

§HP§HP§HP§HP§HP§

Draco flooed directly back to Severus’s chambers he was still sitting in the chair where he had left him.

“Right he said as he came through, “get your arse off that chair and in the shower and shave if you want to get Harry back sitting there feeling sorry for yourself is not going to do it.”

“What’s the point?” Severus asked, “I don’t even know where he is.”

“So you are just going to give up you are going to let Lucius win, he thinks that you want to be with him that your relationship with Harry was just a glitch.” 

“I want you to get showered and dressed and clean this place up. I’m going to go the Weasley’s and see what I can find out.”

§HP§HP§HP§HP§HP

Harry sat by the headstone of his parent’s grave. He had been coming to the small churchyard where his parents were buried most days now. He would it on the ground alongside the grave and talk to his long dead mother and father.  
He spoke about Severus and how much he still love him and how he felt dead inside. He liked talking to the grave, he could pour his heart out and there was no one who would give a returning opinion.

Hermione had been great, but she kept pushing for him to talk to Severus, as had Minerva and to some extent Molly Weasley which had surprised Harry.

Ron on the other hand was still threatening to hex his balls into the next millennium.

Pulling himself off the ground, Harry said his goodbyes to his parents and made to walk out of the churchyard. A rush of dizziness hit him nearly knocking him off his feet accompanied by a wave of nausea.   
This was not the first time he had these sensations and although they did not last for long they were becoming more frequent, especially in the mornings. He found he could no longer stand the taste or smell off coffee, which to him was a problem; he did not fully function until he had had his third cup. Severus used to say he couldn’t get a coherent word out of him until his third cup. Tears stung Harry’s eyes as he thought of his ex lover again.

The dizziness passing as suddenly as it had come, Harry made his way slowly out of the churchyard, thinking to himself that if the symptoms continued he would have to go and get himself checked out.   
He wandered through the small village stopping briefly at the monument that changed from a war memorial to a statue of two adults and a baby. It changed back as soon as he stepped away.

“Harry was that you and your mother and father?” a voice he had not heard for a while interrupted his thoughts.

“Malfoy what are you doing here who told you where I was?”

Draco cringed slightly at the use of his surname he thought they had got passed that.

“Molly told me where you were living now; they are all worried about you Harry and by the state of you I can see why.”

Harry ignored Draco’s comment he hadn’t asked him to come.

“What do you want Draco?” Harry asked tiredly walking towards his house.

“I’ve come to see how you are that’s what friends do they look out for each other, right?”

“Suppose so,” Harry replied opening the door to the cottage, “come in.”

Harry moved aside to allow Draco to pass.

“Wow this place is wonderful, does Sev know about it?” he asked looking around.

“No it was meant to be a surprise somewhere to come when we could leave the school.”

“He didn’t do it you know my father set him up, Draco turned and looked Harry squarely in the face, “he knew you were coming home that day, so he went to the school under some pretext and slipped a sleeping draft into Uncle Sev’s coffee.   
He woke up on the sofa not knowing you had been home seen what you saw and left. It was exactly what Lucius planned.”

“Did Severus tell you that?” Harry asked knowing Draco would defend his Godfather.

“Yes and I used oclumency on the bastard.”

Harry looked at Draco aghast “why for fuck sake I saved him from Azkaban what is he playing at?”

“He thinks that he should be with Uncle Sev and that if he split the two of you up then he would be waiting for my Godfather to fall into his arms.” 

“Oh God Draco what am I going to do, I walked out, I would not give him any chance to explain. I saw the two of them and I thought that it was Sev’s way of ending it with me.”

“Harry you need to see him to talk, he is a bloody mess as well. Hear what he has to say and for fuck sake don’t let my twisted arse of a sire come between you.”

“Go and have a wash and a shave and I will floo with you to the castle.”

Harry stood and the last thing he heard was Draco shouting his name as blackness enveloped him and he passed out his head hitting the floor with a sickening thump.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so very long. I promise it won't be so long again

Harry felt familiar hand brushing across his forehead and a soft, gentle voice talking to him through the heavy mist that was surrounding him. He couldn’t quite make out what the voice wanted him to do. He knew he would have to reach it, the voice was safe, and the voice was love. The mist pulled him back.

Severus, not having left Harry’s bedside since Draco rushed into his chambers, his normal pale complexion completely drained of any colour. It took some time to understand that Harry had collapsed hitting his head on the ornate fire surround as he reached the floor. And that now he was unconscious in the hospital wing of Hogwarts covered in blood.  
~ooOoo~  
Severus had run from the dungeons to the hospital, the mantra “He’s going to be fine, He’s going to be fine.” Running over and over in his head.  
He rushed in through the doors of the ward and it was all he could to keep down the vomit that threatened. His legs trembled and nearly gave way and Severus had to grab hold of the nearest bed to keep himself upright.  
Harry was laying in the bed against stark white hospital sheets, his head and face covered in blood.  
“Poppy,” Severus managed to gasp out to the matron as she continued to check out her patient.  
She looked up with a small smile, “It looks a lot worse than it is Severus, head wounds usually do they always bleed a lot you know that,” she said. Cleaning off some of the blood with her wand.  
“I haven’t finished with him yet so you need to be patient a little while longer and let me do my job.”  
Severus gave a sharp nod and stepped back to allow the matron to do her work.

Severus sat in silence his eyes never leaving Harry’s pale face as the Hogwarts Medi witch carried on the examination of her patient.  
The silence was only broken by the gentle swishing of the matron’s wand as she carried out scan after scan and the scratch of the quill on parchment as the results were written down.  
It was after about ten minutes that the silence was finally broken and Madam Pomfrey addressed Severus.  
“Harry is going to be fine she said smiling slightly, he has taken quite a knock to the head but there is no permanent damage. His eyes are responding to light and all the other tests are fine.  
There is something that I will need to discuss with the both of you when he wake up, but it is nothing to worry about.”  
“How long until he wakes?” Severus asked now taking a seat alongside the unconscious Harry and taking hold of his hand.  
“That I cannot tell you, it could be minutes it could be hours you will just have to be patient.”  
Severus looked up at the Matron. “Thank you Poppy,” he said gruffly.  
“Just doing my job Severus.” she replied patting his shoulder.  
“Now I suggest that you sit there and talk to our young Mr Potter whilst I go and inform Mr Malfoy and no doubt the entire Weasley family that everything is going to be ok.”

~ooOoo~

Severus had not moved for from beside Harry’s bed for nearly twenty four hours. The Weasleys had all come and gone all of them promising to return the instant Harry woke.  
But Severus just sat there sometimes talking to Harry other times in silence just thinking.  
It was during one of these quite moments when Draco joined him.  
“Any change uncle Sev?” He asked quietly taking the chair opposite his god father.  
“Nothing he’s still the same.” The dark head wizard replied glancing quickly at Draco and settling his eyes back onto Harry.  
“I’m sorry uncle Sev.” Draco said in a small voice his head down.  
“Draco it was an accident nothing you could have done.”  
“No not about this, about my father. I….” the blonde head wizard looked despondent.  
“Draco stop he is a grown man you are not his keeper. This has absolutely nothing to do with you.” Severus said abruptly.  
“I know but I still feel if I had been here maybe I could have stopped him.”  
“Yeah and if my aunt Fanny was a man she would be my uncle.”  
“What?”  
“It’s a muggle thing.”  
“What I don’t get though uncle Sev is how he knew when to slip you that potion how did he know Harry would be coming home that day. I spoke to Ron a few times and only the Weasley’s and you knew he was leaving the conference early.”  
“It’s been bothering me too Draco.”  
“Do you think one of the family told him?” Draco asked  
“Why would they?”  
“Come on they weren’t exactly enamoured of your relationship at first were they especially one in particular.”  
“Ginny!” Severus exclaimed. “You still think she harbours feelings for Harry?”  
Draco raised his eyebrow you think otherwise?”  
A small movement and groan from the bed between them silenced them any further on the subject.  
Severus leapt out of his chair and grabbed hold of Harry’s hand.  
“Harry can you hear me?” He asked, another groan and Harry’s eyes flickered slightly.  
“Draco go and fetch Madam Pomfrey tell her he’s waking up.”  
“Harry come on open your eyes.” Severus said talking now to Harry.  
Draco ran towards the matron’s office calling her as he went.  
Severus in the meantime kept a steady conversation with the awakening Harry.  
“Come on darling I’ve been waiting a long time to see you again,” he said quietly.  
“Open your eyes Harry let me see you.”  
“Sev,” Harry groaned. “Head hurts what happened?”  
“Oh Harry, Severus said barely keeping it together, you passed out and hit your head  
You’ve been out of it for hours.”  
“I remember I was coming to see you I needed to tell you something, can’t remember what I need to say, Merlin my head is splitting.” Harry rambled.  
“Never mind now Harry it’s not important.”  
The Hogwarts matron came bustling over to them, Draco close behind.  
“Well Mr Potter nice to see you back with us she said as she waved her wand over him checking his vitals and then shining a light in his eyes.  
“How are you feeling?” she asked in her no nonsense manner.  
“Head hurts and thirsty,” Harry replied.  
“We’ll soon sort that,” she said summoning a small vial of blue potion and a jug of water and a glass to Harry’s bedside.  
“Take this then sip the water.” She said. “Do not drink it one go I may be a nurse but I cannot abide vomit.” She said handing the vial to Severus to open.  
Harry did as he was told and within minutes his head had stopped hurting and he could think clearly.  
Severus could see he wanted to talk.  
“Later Harry you’ve just woke up, there’s plenty of time okay.”

Harry nodded, “Can I just ask you one thing Sev?”  
Severus inclined his head his stomach giving a lurch at the nickname.  
“Hold me!”  
Severus could have wept with joy as he climbed onto the bed alongside Harry and took him in his arms.  
“Oh God Sev this feels so good. I’m so sorry for everything.” Harry said as he settled against the firm body he had missed so much.  
“Not now you need to get your strength back Harry there is plenty of time to talk later.”  
Harry nodded and snuggled further in against Severus.  
Draco Smiling at the pair said,  
“I can see I am surplus to requirements so I think I shall go and tell the Weasley’s the good news, I’ll try and hold them off for as long as I can.”  
Giving both men a quick kiss he left the hospital wing whistling as he went.  
“Now he has gone there is something I need to discuss with you both.” Poppy said pulling a chair up and sitting down alongside the bed.  
“Harry no need to look so worried but it is to do with why you passed out in the first place. Tell me young man have you been unwell over the last few months. As in nauseous or actual vomiting, any aversion to certain foods?”  
Harry nodded.  
“What’s wrong with me Poppy?” Harry asked shaking slightly now.  
“Nothing serious Harry,” the matron answered smiling.  
“You’re pregnant.”


	5. Chapter 5

Lucius Malfoy was sitting in his favourite place in Malfoy manor. Even though he purported to hate anything vaguely to do with muggles, his library was proof that he had a secret vice.  
Books, he loved muggle authors. From the Bronte’s to Charles Dickens. But his absolute favourite had to be Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. He was re-reading the “Hounds of the Baskervilles” for the third time.  
This room was his retreat, it was the only place in the whole manor that no-one else came, where he could truly relax.  
Now sitting back in a high winged leather chair, the much loved book open on his lap. A crystal glass filled with another secret vice, a smooth muggle single malt whiskey by his side, Lucius stared into the fire, completely lost in thought.  
He jumped slightly when his musings were interrupted by his personal house elf ‘Astor,’  
He coughed slightly to gain Lucius’s attention.  
“Master, you is having a visitor”  
Lucius looked at his servant his eyes a little out of focus, showing how much of the whisky he had enjoyed.  
“What?” he asked.  
“You is having a visitor,” repeated the elf slowly.  
“Who is it I was not expecting anyone tonight?” Lucius asked pulling himself upright.  
“Missy Red.” the little elf answered.  
“Show her into the ladies parlour I’ll be along shortly Lucius ordered, and Astor, keep an eye on her until I get there.”

Lucius straightened his robes up and finished off the whiskey that was in the glass. Wondering exactly what his visitor wanted he left the room placing a heavy locking charm on the door.  
Walking swiftly into the parlour where his visitor was waiting he said,  
“I was not expecting you I take it you have news”  
“I take it you haven’t heard then?” came the reply.  
“Obviously not.” Lucius snarked, “I’m not prepared to pay games, do you have something to tell me or not?”  
“Well your little plan to split Harry and Snape up hasn’t worked.”  
“What do you mean they have been apart for weeks now?” Lucius replied.  
Walking over to a credenza and helping himself to another drink, lifting the decanter towards his guest he silently offered her one as well. With a shake of her head Ginny Weasley declined.  
“Well they’re together now. Apparently your darling offspring went to see Harry yesterday and told him what you did. Harry was on his way to see Snape when he collapsed and hit his head. And now he is unconscious in the hospital wing of Hogwarts with good old Severus Snape sitting by his bedside holding his hand willing him to wake up, quite sickening really.”  
“And will he wake up?” Lucius asked, “Or did he hit his head hard enough to do permanent damage?”  
“Unfortunately for you there is no lasting injury and it is only a matter of time until he wakes and returns to the arms of his true love.” Replied Ginny examining her hands.  
“You are quite a cynical bitch for one so young.” Lucius said to the witch, who now was leaning back making herself quite at home.  
“Why thank you Mr Malfoy she said with a smile.”  
“So Miss Weasley where do we go from here? “We seem to be back to square one again.”  
“Well Mr Malfoy I intend to become Mrs Harry Potter. So we had better come up with something else.”  
“What I don’t understand Miss Weasley is I want Severus I always have, Narcissa was just so I could produce an heir, she always knew I preferred men.”  
“Ah but that’s where you and I differ Mr Malfoy, I don’t want Harry I want the money and the prestige that comes with the name. I want the good life.”  
“So just how exactly are we going to achieve our goals?” Lucius asked.  
“Well I do have an idea.” The scheming red head replied reaching over and taking the glass of whiskey from Lucius, she raised it in salute and drained it in one.  
~ooOoo~  
Harry was completely dumfounded “Are you positive Poppy? “He asked his voice breaking slightly.  
The matron nodded.  
“Yes Harry, I’ve run the test three times there is no mistake, you are just over four months gone.”  
“Bloody hell I mean I knew that it was possible and all that but…” Harry placed a hand on his still flat stomach.  
“Shouldn’t I have some sort of bump now?”  
“No a male pregnancy is different to female you won’t show until about your seventh month, and then you’ll just pop so you only show for the last two months of your pregnancy”  
“But um how do I exactly um give birth I don’t have the right bits if you understand me?” Harry said quite embarrassed.  
“Caesarean,” Poppy replied in her no-nonsense manner.  
“Right and everything is okay?”  
“Yes Harry everything is fine, you are a little underweight but the baby is doing fine.”  
Severus shifted behind Harry he had not said anything.  
“Sev are you okay?” Harry asked trying to turn so he could see him.  
“Let me get up Harry.” Severus replied  
Harry felt a wave of unease wash over him as he moved forward to allow Severus room to get off the bed.  
Severus sat back on the chair beside Harry’s bed and took hold his hand, Poppy stepped away slightly.  
“Sev….!” Harry began his eyes wide, a single tear making its way down his face.  
“Oh Harry hush Severus said wiping the tear away with his finger.  
I’m sorry Sev.” Harry said  
“What for?”  
Again Harry placed his hand on his stomach and looked at Severus  
Severus leaned in closer.  
“Do you think I don’t want this Harry? I never thought I would survive the war, but I did and then to be able to have a life with you that is more than I could have hoped for. And now this He placed his hand gently on top of Harry’s resting on his stomach, this is the greatest gift that I could wish for, I love you Harry and I will love this little one with all of my heart and soul.”  
“Really Severus you want this?” Harry asked his voice full of emotion.  
“Yes Harry I want this and I want you. Marry me!”  
“Not just because of the baby?” Harry asked.  
“No, I was all set to ask you the night you came home from the conference, but the least said about that now the better. So Harry will you marry me?”  
“God yes.” Harry said pulling Severus into his arms and kissing him deeply.  
A quiet, hum hum, clearing of the throat and the two wizards reluctantly broke apart.  
“Right I’m glad that is sorted,” said a teary eyed Madam Pomfrey,  
“But just to let you know I think we are about to be invaded by a bunch of redheads and one Mr Malfoy I can hear them outside the doors, and I think it’s only fair, after you kept them waiting so long for you to wake up, for them to come in and see you. Don’t you think?”  
Harry nodded. “Wait a minute though before you let them in who’s going to tell them about the baby?”  
Severus smiled, “they are your family you can do the honours.”  
“You knocked me up so I think it’s only fair that you do it.” Harry answered back laughing,  
“Let them in Poppy,” Severus said hugging Harry close to him.  
“We’ll tell them when it feels right okay,” he said. Harry nodded.

The doors opened and the first one through was Molly Weasley a huge smile lit up her face when she saw Harry.  
“Oh my boy,” she said reaching the bed. “You had us all so worried,”  
She leant over and gave Harry a kiss and a hug.  
She was soon joined by the rest of the Weasleys, Hermione and Draco.  
“Nice to see you back with us Potter” Draco said.  
Sitting himself at the bottom of Harry’s bed  
“Make yourself comfortable there Malfoy.” Harry said.  
“Thanks Potter don’t mind if I do.”  
“How are you feeling mate?” Ron Weasley asked “I hoped we’d seen the last of you laying in a hospital bed.”  
“I’m alright thanks Ron.” Harry replied “My head still feels like it’s been hit by a bludger but that will pass.”  
“Any idea what made you pass out in the first place?” asked Hermione  
Harry glanced at Severus who gave him a small shrug.  
“Well yes actually there is something that caused it, I haven’t been feeling well for a while but I put it down to the stress of what happened, you know,” he shot a quick look at Draco, “with Lucius.”  
“Oh Merlin Harry are you sick what’s wrong can we do anything?” Molly went off into a complete breakdown, the others looked on apprehensively.  
“Molly, Molly, MOLLY!” Severus had to shout at the woman to get her to stop.  
“Listen to Harry.”  
“Oh thank you very much Sev” Harry said with quiet sarcasm.  
“My pleasure darling” Severus said with a small grin.  
“Right, Poppy ran tests whilst I was out and it would seem that I am, shit how do I say this?”  
Harry said nervously twisting the sheet into a knot.  
“Come on Harry son.” Arthur Weasley spoke up from the bottom of the bed, “whatever it is you know we will be there for you.”  
“Ok Harry looked again at Severus. “We are having a baby, I’m pregnant.”

The silence seemed to go on for ever.  
“Someone say something” Harry said in a small voice.  
“Really, a baby Molly Weasley said her looking quickly between Harry Severus and Poppy for confirmation.  
“Yeah.” Harry replied tentatively looking around at the others waiting for their reactions.  
Ron looked totally shocked, Arthur, George and Charlie Weasley as well as Draco all had big smiles on their faces.  
Hermione didn’t look happy.  
“Harry she said, “You are very young. A baby is a big responsibility, and to bring a child into the world when you are unmarried is rather irresponsible of you.”  
Severus looked furious but before he could say anything Ron turned on his girlfriend and said.  
“Shut up Mione this is nothing to do with you, how the hell can you say he is too young? Bloody hell he was old enough to go to war. He was old enough to go up against Voldermort. And besides what does it matter if Harry and Sna..Severus are married or not. It is none of your business or mine or anyone else’s. So apologise to Harry and to Sna… I mean Severus.” He then turned to Harry “Congratulations mate, I know you will be a brilliant dad.”  
“Well said Ronald.” Molly glared at Hermione and went and hugged Harry who was trying hard to keep the tears that had formed at Hermione’s words from falling.  
Severus looked like he was about to cast every dark curse he knew on her.  
Charlie stepped over to the chastised witch and said quietly.  
“Leave it for now come with me and think about what you have just said. Come back tomorrow and apologise when things have calmed a bit.”  
He led her away before anyone else could really say anything to her.  
“You alright Harry?” Molly asked still hugging him close.  
He nodded as best as he could in reply.  
She let him go and patted him gently on the cheek.  
“Don’t be too harsh on her when she comes back to apologise tomorrow, let her explain alright? Molly looked questionably at Severus he gave a slight nod in answer.  
“Now,” she said “I think it’s time we left you to get some rest Harry it has been quite an emotional time for all of us. And you Mr Snape had better start taking good care of my boy or you will have me to deal with.”  
“Oh before you do leave,” Severus said. “There is something else I think you should know,  
I asked Harry to marry me tonight and he said yes, so you had better start planning for a wedding.”  
“My lord any more surprises?” Draco said laughing.  
Harry shook his head a big smile on his face “I don’t think so but if there are you’ll be the first to know.”  
“What surprises?” said a voice from the doors of the hospital ward.  
Ginny Weasley was standing there a curious look on her face.  
“Oh Harry you are awake at last,” she said, stepping into the ward,  
“We were all so worried about you. How are you feeling she asked with false concern?”  
“I’m fine he answered thanks for asking.” Harry answered.  
“So what was Malfoy on about surprises?” she asked  
“Oh Ginny we have had some wonderful news tonight.” Molly answered excitedly.  
“Not only has Harry and Severus reconciled, Severus has proposed and Harry has said yes.”  
“That’s wonderful,” said Ginny thinking. ‘They won’t be walking down the aisle by the time Lucius and I finish with them.’  
“Yes but not only that” Molly continued, “They are going to be parents, Harry is pregnant.”  
Draco it seemed was the only one that caught the dark look that passed over the redheaded witches face at the news.  
‘Shit,’ he thought, ‘it seems I was right about her I think we need to keep a close watch on little Miss Weasley.’  
Ginny Smiled again. “That’s fantastic news Harry, Severus.”  
She said as another devious plan slipped into her warped mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay didn't leave it so long this time. Thanks for all the kudos. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco, worried about the suspicion he had regarding his father and the youngest Weasley decided he needed to confide in someone who was unlikely to hex first and ask questions later. Someone who was close to Harry, and would listen to Draco with reason and not hex him into the next millennium. Of course Charlie Weasley was the obvious choice.  
Calm, level headed, Charlie, muscular, gorgeous, great arse….umm listener.  
So not really a conversation he was relishing Harry decided to visit Charlie and inform him of his thoughts, because if he was right his father and the littlest Weasley witch were up to something.

Charlie had just helped himself to a glass of his father’s fire whiskey when the flames in the fire flared green and the blonde head of Draco Malfoy appeared.  
“Hello Charlie I am glad I caught you I really need to speak to you before the others get here Draco said. “Is it alright if I come through?”  
“More drama Charlie mumbled, “It’s quieter with the dragons. Yes Draco come through.”  
“What do you need to talk to me about?” Charlie asked as Draco stepped into the Burrow.  
“Can we take a walk I really don’t want to be interrupted?” replied Draco.  
“Yeah come on.” Charlie said placing his glass down on the kitchen table and leading the blonde wizard towards the door.  
They walked together in silence until they reached the orchard. Charlie lead Draco to a fallen tree and the two them sat down.  
“So said Charlie what’s with all the mystery?”  
“Look Charlie I don’t want to cause trouble but I have to tell someone and you are the obvious choice.”  
“Spill Draco”  
“Okay you know when Harry supposedly caught Lucius and my god father in bed yes?”  
Charlie nodded.  
“Well don’t you think it is strange that Lucius just happened to know that Harry was coming home that day? It was actually only your family and uncle Sev who knew, so who told Lucius?”

“You’re telling me that someone from the family was in contact with your father and gave him information to cause trouble for Harry?” Charlie asked.  
“Give that man a chocolate frog.” Draco replied with a laugh.  
“I’d rather have a kiss.”  
“I b..b..beg your pardon?” Draco stammered.  
“You heard me little dragon.” Charlie said getting closer to Draco, “if you are handing out rewards I would rather it be a kiss.”  
Draco gulped and gave himself a little mental shake.  
Charlie laughed. “So dragon,” he said, “You obviously have your suspicion about who it is.”  
Draco was having a really hard time concentrating with Charlie being this close. He nodded.  
“So why don’t you tell me who it is and why?”  
“Okay but don’t get mad. I am pretty sure it is Ginny. Her reaction tonight when your mother told her the news about Uncle Sev and Harry getting married and about the baby, something just wasn’t right. And I caught this look on her face. Charlie she is up to something.”  
Charlie nodded and took hold of Draco’s hand.  
“I agree with you Draco. My sister is not the innocent little witch everyone would like to think she is. She has had her broom set on Harry since she was small. And I don’t think the fact that he seeks for the other team has dissuaded her at all. There are certain things I have overheard her discussing with that friend of hers, so when you put it all together, your suspicions are very plausible.”  
“What do I do?” Asked Draco feeling relieved that Charlie believed him.  
“We will keep an eye on her together.” Charlie took the blonde wizard into his arms and Draco with a sigh leaned into the embrace.  
“I do not trust Ginny one little bit and if she is in league with Lucius that makes her dangerous instead of just foolish.” Said Charlie.  
“I don’t understand though Draco said “surly she must realise that she has no chance with Harry. The man is totally smitten with Sev.”  
“Who knows what goes through a witches mind?” Replied Charlie.  
“At the moment though all I am concerned with is what is going through mine.”  
“Oh yes Mr Weasley and what would that be?” Asked Draco.  
“Just this,” and Charlie dipped his head and captured Draco’s lips with his.  
Within seconds the kiss was deepening mouths opening and both tongues doing battle.  
Both pairs of hands running over rapidly heated bodies.  
Charlie broke away from Draco’s lips and started placing small kisses and bites along his chin and throat. Draco pulled himself closer into Charlie’s body running his hands nonstop over every inch he could reach.  
Draco could feel his cock swelling begging for release from the tight confines of his trousers.  
A whispered spell and the buttons of Draco’s shirt opened.  
Charlie moved down to his nipples, he started sucking and pulling on each one in turn Draco groaned. Charlie’s hand moved down and began to rub Draco, feeling the younger man’s prick getting harder. His own rapidly responding.  
“Oh fuck” Draco moaned  
“Not here little dragon” Charlie chuckled undoing the button and zip on the trousers and releasing Draco’s erection.  
“Oh Merlin” Charlie said looking at the impressive cock in his hand,  
“I am going to enjoy sucking you.”  
Draco’s legs nearly went from under him when the red head said this.  
Charlie knelt down in front of Draco and licked at slit which was leaking pre-cum freely.  
Draco practically howled when next Charlie engulfed his cock in his mouth and proceeded to give him the best blow job he had ever received.  
As Charlie sucked on Draco he placed the blondes hand on his own hard cock and started moving it up and down the engorged shaft.  
The two wizards were soon cumming together, Draco throwing back his head with a groan as he shot down Charlie’s throat.  
Finally Charlie released Draco’s now deflated cock and stood up.  
“You don’t know how long I have wanted to do that Dragon,” he said taking out his wand and waving over himself and Draco to clean themselves up.  
“Really,” Draco asked now tucking himself away and looking at the older wizard.  
“What stopped you?”  
“Lots of things,” Charlie answered now pulling Draco into his arms, “but if you are willing I think I would like to give us a go.”  
“I think I would like that.” Draco said.  
“Plus it would give us a genuine reason for being together to keep an eye on your sister.”  
~~oooOOooo~~

After everyone had finally left Harry and Severus alone in the hospital, and Poppy had run some final checks, the two reunited lovers finally settled down together.  
Severus had enlarged Harry’s bed, much to the annoyance of the matron, but after telling her that he had no intention of sleeping alone now that he had Harry back she soon backed down and bid them a goodnight.  
Getting comfortable in his lovers arms Harry said “Sev I am so sorry.”  
Severus his hands rubbing soft circles over Harry’s belly, still finding hard to believe there was a child, his child growing in there.  
“What for Harry?” Severus asked  
“Not giving you the chance to explain, for letting Malfoy nearly destroy us.”  
“Okay then I am sorry for allowing that man in to our home if I hadn’t then none of this would have happened.”  
“But Sev I should trusted you instead of ……”  
“Harry we can go around and around in circles all night. Look, Lucius took a gamble and it paid off.”  
“I suppose so.” Harry murmured.  
“We are not going to allow that man to come between us again understood?” Severus said shifting a little so he could look at Harry.  
“Understood” Harry answered.  
“Are you truly happy about the baby Sev?” Harry asked.  
“More than you could ever know Harry. I never thought I would survive the war, but I did. I never thought I would find love, but I have you. So yes Harry I am truly happy,” and he kissed him lightly on the top of his head.  
“Now Mr Potter if you want to escape from here tomorrow I would suggest that you go to sleep, as I have no doubt that Molly will be back bright and early to fuss over you.”  
“Mmmm as long as you promise not to leave my side Sev.” Harry said sleepily.  
“I promise you I will never leave you Harry, you and little Buttercup are all I need.”  
“Buttercup!” I don’t think so. Harry said a little more awake.  
“Shhh Harry sleep now we’ll discuss it in the morning.”

~~oooOOooo~~

 

Back at the Burrow the Weasleys had arrived back from Hogwarts.  
Molly went straight to the kitchen to make everyone a snack, happy that Harry was back with Severus.  
Okay in the beginning she was not one of the staunchest supporters of the relationship, but seeing how happy Harry was and how much the Severus had changed she began to change her opinion of the couple and would defend them against anyone who said anything negative about them.  
She had at one point hoped that Harry and Ginny would marry but soon realised that would never happen. After all she knew Harry preferred males even before Harry did.  
Ron joined her, he had been to check on Hermione, who was fast asleep.  
“Everything alright son Molly asked.  
“Yeah mum fine, Charlie must have given her a calming draft. She is out for the night.”  
“Where is Charlie?” Molly Asked.  
Ron shrugged his shoulders in reply snagging one of the sandwiches Molly had placed on the well-worn kitchen table.  
They were soon joined by Arthur and George.  
“I’m glad everything seems to back to normal again Arthur said taking a mug of tea off his wife and smiling his thanks.  
“What’s that?” George asked,  
“Harry laying in a hospital bed and Severus pulling his hair out sitting alongside him.That man should be bald.”  
“It does seem Harry spends more time than anyone in the hospital, maybe they should place a plaque over that bed. The boy-who-lived-lived-here.” Arthur said with a smirk.  
The rest of them laughed.  
“Well isn’t everyone happy tonight, Harry getting himself knocked up by that Death Eater in disguise is certainly a cause for celebration, “tell me Ron how is Hermione taking it?” Ginny had been standing by the door listening to the laughter, and could not believe that everyone thought that Harry carrying that bastards spawn was okay.  
Ron snarled at his sister.  
“Why don’t you fuck off Ginny, and get over the fact that Harry is gay and you don’t have the necessary parts. And even if he did seek for your team I don’t suppose he would fancy a twisted bitch like you.”  
“Ronald Weasley there is no need for language like that.” Molly chastised he youngest son.  
“Sorry mum. Ron replied his face red but with a look that could stop a hippogriff.  
“And as for you young lady.” The Weasley matriarch went on her face stony  
“I really do not know what your problem is at the moment but your attitude stinks. Change it or you are going to find yourself in a whole heap of trouble. Do I make myself clear?”  
“As clear as crystal Ginny answered.” Now if my lecture and if you don’t mind I think I will go to bed.” And with that Ginny left the kitchen.  
“We will discuss it tomorrow.” Arthur said as he could see his wife gearing up for another full blown rant.  
“B..b..but” Molly stuttered.  
“Tomorrow,” Arthur repeated quietly.  
~~oooOOooo~~

Draco and Charlie were back sitting on the fallen tree. Their arms around each other just talking.  
“I suppose we should head back to the house.” Charlie said when he realised how dark it was.  
“The others must be back from Hogwarts by now.”  
Draco sighed softly, “Do you think they will be alright with us, you know being together?”  
“I don’t really care.” Charlie answered kissing Draco softly. “But yes they will be fine. Just be prepared for some Molly hugs.”  
Charlie stood up and pulled Draco to his feet.  
“Ready?”  
“Yeah I suppose so.” Draco answered.  
“Oh is my brave little dragon afraid of a few red heads?” Charlie teased. “Never fear I will protect you.” and he wrapped his arm around the blonde wizards waist and pulled him in close. “I will always take care of you.” He said kissing him again.  
Draco put his arm around Charlie’s waist and the two of them walked like that up to the house.  
When they reached the kitchen door the new lovers could hear the low murmur of voices.  
“Ready?” Charlie asked.  
“Yes let’s get this over with.” Draco hitched up his shoulders slightly.  
Charlie released Draco’s waist but took him firmly by the hand and led him into the kitchen.  
George was the first one to spot them as they walked in.  
“And where have you two been this fine evening?” He asked with a twinkle in his eye catching the fact that the two of them were holding hands.  
“Just for a walk, Draco had something he needed to discuss with me.” Charlie replied but he was smiling.  
Ron, oblivious to the fact that Draco and Charlie were hand in hand, asked his older brother,  
“How was ‘Mione when you got her back?”  
Sitting down and pulling Draco down onto his lap he answered.  
“She was a little upset, not to bad but I gave her a mild calming draft to settle her.”  
The rest of the family just sat there open mouthed at the sight before them.  
“Charlie, son do you have some news for us?”  
His father asked looking between Draco’s vivid red face and Charlie’s perfectly calm one.  
“What oh yes I suppose we do, Draco and I have been talking.”  
“I bet that’s not all they’ve been doing.” Sniggered George. Taking in the faint grass stains on Charlie’s knees.  
“Like I said Charlie carried on, giving George a dirty look,  
“We’ve been talking and we have decided to give a relationship a try we both feel the same so I hope you will be happy for us and support us.”  
“OH Charlie that’s wonderful I am so happy for both of you.”  
Molly was hugging the two wizards together. And the others were joining in with their congratulations.  
“See told you it would be alright,” the red head whispered. Draco smiled.  
“Well,” said Molly “I don’t think I can take much more excitement what a day today has been what with Harry’s news now you two I think it is about time I went to bed. Oh and Draco dear you are more than welcome to stay.”  
“Thank you Mrs Weasley.” Draco answered a little shyly.  
“That’s fine there are two beds in Ronald’s room you can share with him.”  
Draco looked aghast and everyone else started laughing.  
“I don’t know what Hermione would do in the morning if she woke up and found you in our room Ron said, mum was joking with you.”  
~oooOOooo~  
Ginny instead of going to bed like she said had been sitting on the stairs during all of this.  
Her mind turning over and over. She knew she would have to tone her attitude down a bit it wouldn’t do her plans any good if she allowed anyone to become aware that she was up to something.  
The fact now that Charlie and Draco had become an item might take some of the attention off her.  
She would have to go and see Lucius in the next couple of days to let him know that circumstances had changed but if they played their cards right they should both get exactly what they wanted. It may now take a little longer but Ginny could be patient.  
She heard her mother and father wish everyone goodnight so she quickly made her way to her room.  
Undressing and getting into bed Ginny lay quietly in the dark she listened as her parents made their way into their room.  
The last thought that passed through Ginny’s mind before sleep overtook her was.  
‘Baby or not Harry will be mine.’


End file.
